


Pandoro e zucchero a velo

by Lia483



Series: OTP December 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Haikyuu around the world, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Living Together, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Pandoro, Spoilers, Sugar Daddy Kozume Kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Day 5: Pandoro --> KenHina"Shouyou, sono a casa.""Kenmaaaaa!" fu l'urlo che sentì dall'altra parte della casa. Fece un mezzo sorriso, mentre il loro soriano veniva a salutarlo strusciando il muso contro un ginocchio, prima che uno scalpiccio di piedi precedesse l'arrivo del suo ragazzo e spaventasse il gatto, giusto in tempo per il tuffo tra le sue braccia con un gran sorriso sul viso. "Ben tornato!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: OTP December 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pandoro e zucchero a velo

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: La storia è ambientata in un futuro vicino e prevede la lettura del manga fino al capitolo 375 perché ci sono spoiler. Piccoli, ma ci sono.  
> E Kenma è lo Sugar Daddy di Hinata. Morirò con questo e per questo headcanon, ciao.
> 
> La storia partecipa all'iniziativa Haikyuu!! around the world ( https://twitter.com/hqatw ) :3
> 
> Buona lettura!

"Shouyou, sono a casa."  
"Kenmaaaaa!" fu l'urlo che sentì dall'altra parte della casa. Fece un mezzo sorriso, mentre il loro soriano veniva a salutarlo strusciando il muso contro un ginocchio, prima che uno scalpiccio di piedi precedesse l'arrivo del suo ragazzo e spaventasse il gatto, giusto in tempo per il tuffo tra le sue braccia con un gran sorriso sul viso. "Ben tornato!"  
Essendo più o meno alti uguali, riuscì a circondargli la vita, mentre le braccia di Hinata erano intorno al suo collo. Rimasero così per più di qualche minuto. Era da qualche giorno che era via per lavoro, quindi non vedeva niente di male nel godersi il calore e l'affetto dell'altro, offerti in modo così carino.  
Quando si staccarono, fu di appena qualche centimetro per potersi guardare negli occhi. "Tutto bene il viaggio, Kenma?"  
"Sì, tutto bene. Tu come stai?"  
"Bene, anche se non abbiamo fatto allenamenti oggi perché ha nevicato troppo! Non ero più abituato a questo tempo dopo due anni in Brasile! Tu come sei arrivato così presto?" Come al solito Hinata sembrava parlare con entusiasmo e volume eccessivi, ma gli era mancato abbastanza da non sentire il bisogno di fargli abbassare la voce come al solito. Anzi, gli provocò un piccolo sorriso ad un angolo della bocca.  
"I vantaggi dell'essere il capo, immagino. Lasciami finire di togliere la giacca ora, altrimenti ti bagnerai con la neve."  
"Oh scusa!" Gli diede un piccolo bacio all'angolo della bocca e si allontanò, sorridendo, lasciandogli lo spazio per togliersi la giacca e appenderla vicino alla porta, prima di liberarsi anche delle scarpe umide e prendere le ciabatte a forma di gatto.  
Il calore della casa già lo stava rendendo sonnolento, ma non avrebbe permesso ad un sonno anticipato di togliergli del tempo con l'altro.  
Si affrettò a recuperare il sacco del regalo da parte dei clienti che aveva incontrato il giorno prima.  
"Oh cos'è, Kenma? Un regalo?"  
"Sì, di un gruppo di clienti. Mi hanno detto che è un prodotto tipico italiano per il periodo di Natale. Vuoi provarlo?"  
"Va bene, torniamo dal kotatsu, però." Si presero per mano, dirigendosi verso il salotto. Il kotatsu sembrava caldo e invitante con quella coperta sopra, mentre sul ripiano poteva vedere che Hinata si era tenuto impegnato con alcuni manga. Una musica bassa e soffusa veniva dagli altoparlanti sparsi strategicamente in tutta la casa da lui stesso, dando alla stanza un aspetto ancora più invitante.  
Si sedettero vicini su due lati del tavolo, i piedi che si incastravano in modo naturale e con una facilità ormai praticata.  
Il dono era un pandoro, un dolce italiano morbido e compatto, dall'invitante colore giallo che si mostrò sotto una crosta marrone chiaro quando lo tagliarono per vedere dentro. All'interno della scatola trovarono un sacchetto di zucchero a velo.  
Kenma si era abituato a mangiare cibi di diversi paesi nell'ultimo anno e fermò Hinata dal tagliarlo completamente, mentre recuperava il telefono. "Forse ha un modo preciso di mangiarlo, aspetta a tagliare la fetta così."  
"Ok ok, vai a vedere. Sai come scrivere il nome?"  
"Sì, aspetta, dammi un momento."  
Trovò un blog dove descrivevano varie curiosità di dolci stranieri. Hinata si era sporto di fianco a lui finché non aveva la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla, per guardare il telefono insieme.  
"Qui dice che il modo migliore per mangiare un pandoro è versare lo zucchero a velo nel sacchetto e sbattacchiarlo per farlo aderire a tutto il dolce! Facciamolo!" esclamò, notando subito il metodo più divertente per mangiare il pandoro.  
"Io qua stavo leggendo invece che in quel modo lo zucchero tende ad asciugarsi sulla superficie e che sarebbe meglio metterlo su ogni fetta che si mangia."  
"Non è così divertente, però!"  
"Non voglio rovinarlo, Shouyou."  
Fece un piccolo broncio e il più grande gli diede un lievissimo colpetto sul naso. "Possiamo fare il tuo metodo con le ultime fette, così possiamo assaggiarlo in entrambi i modi."  
Hinata sospirò, prima di sorridere tutto troppo carino per il suo bene. "Ok, daddy."  
Non fece una piega, sollevando appena un sopracciglio, prima di alzarsi per prendere due piatti mentre il suo ragazzo tagliava una grossa fetta per sé stesso e una più contenuta per lui.  
Spargere lo zucchero non fu facile, avrebbero dovuto sbattere la coperta più tardi, ma alla fine furono pronti per l'assaggio.  
"Oh ma è buonissimo e dolcissimo, Kenma! Eh? Ti piace?"  
"È molto buono" commentò, spezzando dei piccoli pezzi da portarsi alla bocca per fare un lavoro un po' più pulito. Non gli piaceva l'idea di impiastricciarsi di zucchero come avevano fatto con il piumino.  
Alzando lo sguardo, però, notò che non era stata affatto una preoccupazione di Hinata, il cui viso aveva ora larghi baffi bianchi e spolverate di zucchero sulle guance gonfie come una specie di grosso criceto.  
Una risatina gli sfuggì a quello spettacolo involontario.  
Hinata cercò di parlare, ma fu più uno farfugliare e un volare di briciole.  
"Non parlare con la bocca piena, Shouyou. E aspetta, resta fermo."  
Prese di nuovo il cellulare e gli fece una foto nel pieno di un morso la prima e mentre lo guardava innocentemente per essersi mosso durante lo scatto la seconda.  
"Direi che ti è piaciuto."  
"Molto." poté finalmente rispondere, quando ingoiò l'enorme boccone, con un sorriso luminoso, prima di continuare a parlare e mangiare. "Pensavo mi stessi per prendere un tovagliolo, non fare una foto però!"  
"Scusa, ma prometto che ti pulirò tutta la faccia appena avrai finito."  
Rimase solo a guardarlo, lasciando che il suo ragazzo finisse anche la sua fetta prima di prendersene un'altra. Una sensazione di calore all'interno del petto si smosse mentre lo osservava ridacchiare per una nuvola di zucchero che gli era finita in faccia quando aveva respirato troppo vicino al pezzo di pandoro. Gli scattò un altro paio di foto, una delle quali era anche un'immagine del soriano che cercava di rubarsi la fetta di Hinata prima che questi se ne accorgesse.  
Queste andavano ad aggiungersi alla grossa cartella del suo fidanzato che aveva nel telefono, pensò, sorridendo sotto i baffi.  
Forse avrebbe potuto procurarsi un altro pandoro prima della fine delle feste.


End file.
